gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Kennedy
Ash Kennedy (Also known as Ash Vashti or The Green Blaze, his monkier) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories. He is the pilot of the ASO Gundam and later the co-pilot of the Gundam Weiss (Alongside of his sister), and is a hybrid of both, an Innovator and a Newtype. He also pilots the GOUF Ignited and the Alie Zaku Warrior. He pilots the ASO Gundam Mark II in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive. He is also the brother of Elizabeth Kennedy and was adopted by the Vashti family in Chapter 1 of Series 2. Personality and Character Ash is a loyal, yet brash and arrogant young man. He is loyal to his fellow squadmates, as well as his mentor Amuro Ray. Who reminds Ash of him back when he was Ash's age, they also formed a mentor-protege relationship. His younger sister, Elizabeth helps him calm down, in which he gives credit to her for helping him forget about the times when he was brash. In the Japanese version of Emerald Memories, he also speaks using English words interspliced with Japanese (or, Engrish). Saying things like What's wrong? or Let's get this show on the road!. Elizabeth calls him nii-san in the Japanese release (Brother, with a touch of respect). In Series 2, an older Ash appears, while his appearance hasn't changed, he gets a new outfit, he even wears his sunglasses now. He retrains some of his personality from his younger appearance, but he is less brash and arrogant than he was before. He becomes popular around the girls as well. However, he does get a new look in the movie. Abilities Ash is a hybrid of both, an Innovator, and a Newtype. He is skilled in war and combat, having being trained by his father at a young age. His Newtype abilities are rather limited when compared to Jack Crawford, since he also has Innovator genes in his body. His Innovator eyes consist of a green color when activated, his abilities as an Innovator include the use of GN Particles in his body, which explains why Ash's Newtype abilities are limited, he also has no access to use the Psychoframe Technology because of how strong it is for a Newtype like him. Due to his abilities in the Newtype half of his genes, he is limited to using the Psycommu system, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves. In the Innovator half of his genes, he can also use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Background Early Life Born in January of 2290 A.D., Ash is the first of two children born in Sapphire City, a suburb in Emerald Tower. He became fascinated with Mobile Suits after seeing his father pilot one, knowing that being a mobile suit pilot is a lifelong dream of his. He took some time with his father to talk about Mobile Suits. He is also fascinated with drawing artwork, or modifying them on his own computer. Being praised for his artwork, and for his inspirations in artwork. He is also an honor student, and is deemed a great friend among his fellow classmates. One of Ash's favorite subjects to learn about in history class is the One Year War, which reveals Ash's interest in producing newly refined versions of Mobile Suits used by the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon. Although he favors the former over the latter, he prefers the mobile suits made by the latter. One of the mobile suits from Zeon that interest him, is the Zaku. Joining the United Nations and meeting Gerald He joined the United Nations after graduating from High School, serving as a petty officer. He took part in their squad drills, and was forced to do the dirty work for the United Nations. He met Gerald during his time in the United Nations, the two became rivals. Seeing from his whiny behavior, and for being a general annoyance to him. On the morning of January 8, 2308 A.D., he left the United Nations, and plans to start a counterattack against them. Afterwords, he later came to an agreement with Jack, who happens to be the leader of Task Squad 496, and joined the Squad a day after leaving the United Nations. Joining Task Squad 496, first day in combat, and saving Elizabeth After joining Task Squad 496, he then took part of Jack's Forced Evolution project, which was at first new to Ash. Jack explains to Ash that the forced evolution project is a test to see if his abilities will be good enough for combat. Upon taking the test, his results ended up well, and was put to sleep for five days after taking part in the project. Five days have passed since he took part in the Forced Evolution project, he starts to wake up, but he notices that he is feeling a bit dizzy. Serena, a friend of Jack's came to Ash, and explained his results to him. She later tells him that he became an Innovator/Newtype hybrid during his five day sleep, and his life started to change for the better upon hearing the benefits of being a Innovator/Newtype. Before going to combat, Ash went to his father's storage room. There, he found a Prototype Assault Mobile Suit known as the MKV-9052 ASO Gundam. He gets the mobile suit out of his father's storage room, and takes it to combat. During his first Gundam battle, he starts to make use of his new-found abilities to see what he is capable of. He was also awarded for saving a young girl's life from falling to her death. The girl was later revealed to be Elizabeth, his sister. The two hug, and were tearfully reunited. Ash later referred his sister to join Task Squad 496, and she gratefully accepts his offer to join. Befriending Saji and Louise, training Elizabeth, and the Sacred Lightning War Ash decided to spend some time with his sister by traveling around Sapphire City some more to see if they can find some friends to make. During their search to make new friends, they encounter Saji Crossroad, and Louise Halevy. Ash and Elizabeth introduced themselves to them. Upon hearing Elizabeth's story of how Ash saved her life, the two lovers become friends with the Kennedy Siblings. Congratulating Ash on being brave enough to save his own sister from her death. Ash took some time with his sister to talk to her about the Force Evolution test he took after becoming a member of Task Squad 496. She accepts, and goes to train with her as the pilot of the Gundam Mark III. She quickly learned how to operate a Gundam machine properly, and Ash was proud of her for learning how to operate all the controls in Gundam without training. , during his training with his sister.}} During his training with Elizabeth, Lyle Dylandy found three teenagers by the names of John Hawkins, Shane Johnson, and Joe Solobov. Ash later learned that John was a childhood friend of both him and Elizabeth, attending the same schools as them since Elementary School. Lyle asked Jack if the three teenagers can join TS496 to serve in the Sacred Lightning War, as he saw the Lightning Squad's true motives of plotting for world domination. Ash heard about the war and plans to take part in it with the ASO Gundam. , after hearing about the Sacred Lightning War.}} Combat with Elizabeth, Celestial Being, and his exhaustion After training with Elizabeth, Ash asks her if she would do the Forced Evolution test before going to combat. He thinks that Elizabeth will be combat-ready after looking at her skills during their training. She accepts and Ash takes her to the testing lab. He then learns that his parents have been killed by Josh Starstorm, he swore to avenge his parents by killing Josh. Ash watched his sister during the test, he realizes that she was able to finish the test rapidly thanks to their training, Elizabeth passed the test and her results were well. He then takes her to the sleeping chamber for her to get a five-day rest. During her sleep, she began to see things, much like her brother did during his five-day rest. She also saw her memories and the old pendant that their parents gave her. Five days later, she woke up and she begins to feel dizzy, Ash escorts her to Serena, who explained her results to her. She then tells Elizabeth that she became an Innovator/Newtype hybrid, and explains the benefits of being a hybrid between an Innovator and a Newtype to her. Ash gives her the Gundam Peacemaker as a reward for passing the test. Ash and Elizabeth go to combat, he installed the Psycommu System in her Force Gundam. Elizabeth then goes to combat alongside of her brother, they learn that the ASO and the Peacemaker can use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Elizabeth completes her first day in combat, and Ash praises her combat skills. It was later revealed that Ash and Elizabeth were both born as innovators, but the two became a hybrid of both, a newtype and an innovator. Elizabeth repairs and cleans the Peacemaker after combat, knowing that repairs are the best thing to do after a day in combat. Ash meets a member of the Gundam Meisters branch of Celestial Being, Setsuna F. Seiei. The reason of why Setsuna came to Task Squad 496 was because he wanted to form a pact with the Gundam Meisters and the Sapphire City Council, the latter which is also part of Celestial Being. Task Squad 496 became part of Celestial Being the following day. Ash practices with Elizabeth again, but he starts to feel exhausted. Louise finds Ash lying in bed, exhausted after five days in combat. He tells Louise that he hardly ever got some sleep after he left home, and when he has the time, he can't. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the battles he fought in, she asks him if he wants Elizabeth to come cheer him up, he said yes and Louise goes to get Elizabeth. He starts to feel a bit happy after his sister encouraged him to be himself, but later, he leaves the dining room of the Galacticus Starta because he wasn't in the mood. Jack questioned what he's been doing, and Ash starts to smart-mouth him; Jack slaps him twice and Ash refuses to pilot the ASO ever again. Louise encourages him not to be shy and scared to die in the battlefield, she also remarks that if he didn't pilot the ASO, Elizabeth would've died by now. He takes her words of advice and prepares to sortie in the ASO Gundam, he tells Serena, Saji, and Louise that he wants to try something new with the ASO, he wants to expand the abilities of the ASO's Psycommu system. He gets aid from both Guntank and Guncannon to back him up. Everyone in Task Squad 496, even the Gundam Meisters comment on his skills in combat: He takes out all of the fighter planes, and proceeds to fight Josh, who was revealed to be the Pilot of the Black Zaku II that destroyed the Sapphire City Mall. Ash's anger has reached above it's maximum level, and uses the ASO's Ragnarök skill, killing him and avenged the death of his parents as a result. Ash apologizes to everyone else for his exhaustion and refusal to go to combat the first time, promising to everyone that even if he is exhausted, he should just follow their orders and not rebel to them. Elizabeth, Saji and Louise are proud of him for making such a wise decision. His birthday, meeting Emily Smith, the Cyber-Newtype, and first battle in the Sacred Lightning War One day later, Ash has fully recovered from his exhaustion. He checks his agenda to see what he has planned today. What he learns is that his birthday is tomorrow, and that he should get ready for such a day. Shane calls his name because its time for breakfast. After breakfast, Ash talks to Elizabeth about planning a special party for him tomorrow. Elizabeth hugs him and tells him Happy Birthday, although it was a day early. Ash thanks her, and talks to his squad mates about planning the party for him. Jack reveals that it is a good idea, and there will be no combat deployment due to Ash's birthday coming up. Ash is left alone in the Gundam Labs of Task Squad 496, while everyone goes shopping to buy supplies for Ash's birthday party. Ash took his time to repair the Black Zaku II he destroyed when he saved his sister. He finished repairing the Zaku II he previously destroyed, turning it into a Command Type Zaku II for his own personal use. He tests it out for 3 minutes and 30 seconds to see how well it fairs in combat against the Gelgoog, and results were well, with the same strength and stability as Shane's Gelgoog. He has finished testing them out, and everyone returns to headquarters. Ash goes to headquarters to see if everyone's home. The lights go on, and everyone screams "Surprise!". Ash learns that its a surprise birthday party that his little sister came up with. The cake is served and is coated with chocolate. Everyone tells Ash to have a great birthday and he hugs Elizabeth for holding such a great birthday for him. Sean Crawford receives a message from the Sapphire City Council head Amuro Ray, he mentions that Ash and Shane are to go to New Hong Kong to investigate the presence of a Psycho Gundam, which happens to by piloted by a Cyber-Newtype. Ash sets out in his Alie Zaku Warrior because the ASO is in need of repairs, while Shane heads out in his custom Gelgoog. The Psycho Gundam sees both, the Alie Zaku and the Gelgoog, the Psycho Gundam evaded their impending attack. Ash manages to deal with the left arm and the main camera of the Psycho Gundam, while Shane managed to destroy the right arm and the shield. The Psycho Gundam was destroyed, and the pilot lands on the Zaku's hands. She reveals herself to be Emily Smith, and she instantly fell in love with Ash, knowing that he would save her from the Lightning Squad's Psycho Gundam. Shane questioned her on why she is part of the Lightning Squad, and if she is the Cyber-Newtype Amuro mentioned earlier, Emily refused to answer those questions; She later joins Task Squad 496 since Ash, the person who changed her life, is part of it. Before he injects the Psycho Gundam cells from Emily, she reveals to him that she is a Cyber-Newtype who was modified to emulate his sister, with her memories from the incident that happened when he was ten years old. Ash was shocked upon hearing this. Ash and Saji patrol around New Hong Kong for any sight of the Lightning Squad's planned attack in the Sacred Lightning War, Ash detects a bomb planted by the Lightning Squad, knowing that it is the first sign of their attack, believing that the bombs were planted to signal the presence of the Psycho Gundam. Saji sees a lightning bolt in the shield of the Psycho Gundam, seeing that it does belong to the Lightning Squad, he calls it a Mobile Armor due to its giant size. Ash and Saji were detected by one of the bombs used by the Lightning Squad, and the first battle of the Sacred Lightning War begins. Saji informs Jack to send Task Squad 496 into combat, Elizabeth, worried about her brother, goes to fight in her customized Zaku Warrior. Louise, Emily, and the rest of Task Squad 496 pilot their normal, prototype/commander mobile suits. Jane Winston watches the war and gives Task Force 496 instructions on what to do, she also supplied Task Squad 496 with support and equipment through the Galacticus Starta. Ash and Elizabeth were ordered to destroy the main supply line of the Lightning Squad, they acknowledge to do so politely, and they head off to the supply line. Rescued by Amuro and Lacus During their mission to the Supply Line, Ash and Elizabeth were ambushed by a group of Gyan's and GINN's, as they fell into a trap made by the Lightning Squad. William Osborne, the leader of the Lightning Squad appears in front of them. William reveals his mobile suit shortly after introducing himself to Ash, known as the MSN-301 The O ver. Annihilate. He attempts to kill both, Ash and Elizabeth using The O's bio-scythe. It wasn't until Amuro Ray and Lacus Clyne came to the spotlight to save Ash and Elizabeth. Ash and Elizabeth then destroy the supply line while Amuro and Lacus distract William. The two manage to escape quickly. Amuro and Lacus make their escape after using a smoke bomb to fly away from the scene. Relationships Elizabeth Kennedy Ash's beloved little sister, he treats her with all the respect he can give her. Ash comes to Elizabeth to cheer him up whenever he feels bad for any of the bad things he does. The two used to throw fits at each other, but nonetheless, the siblings get along well. Trivia * Ash, Amuro, and Ribbons share the same Japanese voice actor, although he is credited as Noboru Sōgetsu. ** Coincidentally, Ash and Ribbons share the same English voice actor as well. Although the two characters are somewhat related in a way, as the relationship between Ash and Ribbons is unknown at the moment. * Series Writer Mikel LaRosa based the character off of himself. Quotes }} Gallery File:Lazarus-Kennedy.png|Ash Kennedy (A.D. 2308) File:Ash-Kennedy.png|Ash Kennedy (A.D. 2312)